Robb Stark: Was wäre, wenn ich eine Frey geheiratet hätte?
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Robb Stark stirbt auf der Roten Hochzeit. Als er sich die Frage stellt, ob es anders gewesen wäre, wenn er eine Frey geheiratet hätte, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.


_**Robb Stark:**_

 _ **Was wäre, wenn…**_

… _**ich eine Frey geheiratet hätte?**_

* * *

 **Die Zwillinge, 300 n. A. E.**

Robb dachte gar nicht an die Worte von Roose Bolton als das Messer ihn tötete. Die Lennisters waren ihm verhasste, das war bekannt. Das einzige was er dachte, war was er alles verlor. Seine Schwestern, seine Familie, sein Haus, seine Ehre, Winterfell und den Norden. Und er kam nicht umhin sich in seinen letzten Atemzügen zu fragen, was wäre, wenn ich eine Frey geheiratet hätte?

* * *

 **Die Zwillinge, 298 n. A. E.**

Es dauerte nicht lang, bis Robb verstand, dass ihm sein Wunsch gewährt wurden war. Dass oder es war eine der Sieben Höllen, wo er gezwungen war bis in alle Ewigkeiten die Verluste wieder zu spüren.

Theon war da – wobei Robb sich bemühte ihn nicht sofort zu töten. Roose Bolton – den Robb den Kopf abschlagen wollte. Und seine Mutter, die er genau im Auge behalten würde. Jetzt aber wurde sie zu Lord Frey geschickt, um zu verhandeln.

Als sie zurück kam, hörte er dem Angebot von Lord Walder zu. Robb war jetzt klüger, er hatte auch gelernt, dass man nachverhandeln konnte.

„Sag ihm, dass ich keiner meiner Geschwister ohne ihre Einwilligung versprechen werde", sagte er seiner Mutter, die nicht glücklich aussah. Wahrscheinlich gefiel es ihr nicht, dass er ihrem ausgehandelten Angebot nicht einfach einwilligte. „Dafür werde ich noch heute bereit sein mir eine seiner Töchter auszusuchen und sie zu heiraten. So braucht er nicht auf mein Wort zu vertrauen."

* * *

 **Die Zwillinge, 298 n. A. E.**

Lord Walder war so klug zuzustimmen und jetzt war Robb dabei sich seine Braut auszusuchen. Wehmütig dachte er an Jeyne, aber schob den Gedanken beiseite. Es war nur Lust und Ehre gewesen und die konnte er hier auch finden.

Wie erwartet blieb er vor Roslin stehen, die Frau, die sein Onkel geheiratet hatte.

„Wie heißt du, meine Dame?", fragte er höflich nach.

Ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet und ihre Wangen sanft gerötet. „Roslin, Mylord. Roslin Frey."

„Mein Name ist Robb Stark", sagte er überflüssigerweise. „Unsere Namen klingen recht ähnlich." Es war nur ein schwacher und erbärmlicher Versuch des Humors, aber zumindest schaute sie kurz auf ihn seine Augen. „Was machst du gerne?"

Zögernd antwortete Roslin ihm: „Singen… und… und Harfe spielen, Mylord. Ich… ich liebe Musik und ich sticke auch gerne." Ihr Blick ging wieder zu Boden. „Ich bete auch viel."

Robb räusperte sich unbehaglich und fragte dann: „Also, Mylady, würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?" Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

Zögernd und mit völlig geröteten Wangen legte sie ihre Hand in seine. „Ich werde, Mylord."

Damit war es entschieden und am selben Tag fand noch die Hochzeit statt. Während sich der Großteil darum kümmerte, arbeitete Robb mit seinen Bannermänner an seinen Truppenbewegungen, die am nächsten Tag stattfinden würden. Sie mussten sich diesmal noch ein klein wenig schneller bewegen, um Jaime Lennister einzufangen. Außerdem schrieb er seinen ersten bedeuteten Brief, den er nach Königsmund schickte, in der Hoffnung, dass es klappte.

Seiner Hochzeit am Abend, trat er mit einem mulmigen Gefühl entgegen. Schließlich war er hier gestorben. Zu einer anderen Zeit, zu anderen Bedingungen. Dennoch… es war nicht einfach. Aber Roslin sah nicht annähernd so ängstlich aus wie beim letzten Mal. Tatsächlich schien sie fast zu strahlen und Robb versprach sich sein Herz für sie zu öffnen.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

Sandor Clegane war erstaunt als er den Brief erhielt. Aus vielerlei Gründen. Ersten, er bekam keine Briefe. Zweitens, sicher nicht von solchen Personen. Drittens, wie konnte Robb Stark das Vertrauen habe solch eine Anforderung zu stellen? Seine Treue für die Lennisters war bekannt. Viertens, wie konnte Robb Stark ausgerechnet die einzige Anfrage stellen, davon wissen, die Sandor bereit war zu erfüllen.

Der Brief fragte einzig und allein nach Sansa Stark. Robb Stark wollte, dass Sandor sie aus Königsmund heraus schmuggelte und versprach ihn dafür Asyl im Norden und eine Belohnung.

Wie klug. Sansa Stark, den einzigen Mensch, den er freiwillig retten würde und dann ihm dafür eine Belohnung zu versprechen.

Sofort packte er die wichtigsten Sachen zusammen, bestellte vier Pferde in aller Heimlichkeit und ging zu Sansas Gemächern. Keiner stellte irgendwelche Fragen. Sie alle wussten, dass er dem neuen König treu diente und dass er wahrscheinlich nur Sansa zum König bringen sollte. Er drückte ihr den Brief ihres Bruders in die Hände, packte auch ein paar Sachen von ihr ein und sobald sie in einer Nische waren gab er ihr einen braunen Mantel, wodurch sie sehr schlicht aussah. Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit musste sie als Magd verkleidet werden.

„Trockne deine Tränen, kleiner Vogel", tröstete Sandor sie fast weich. „Glaubst du dein Bruder hätte keine Lösung für deinen Vater und deine Schwester, wenn er in deinem Fall eine so genaue Lösung kannte? Dein Bruder ist klug. Er wird sie sicher retten."

Robb Stark war klug und er musste unbedingt erfahren, woher er wusste, dass ausgerechnet Sansa, ihm von allen Menschen in Königsmund etwas bedeutete. Der kleine rote zwitschernde Vogel, der bald von den Krallen des großen Löwen gequält wurden wäre. Die Unschuld, die sein Herz und sein Schwanz berührten. Nur wegen ihr fickte er seit ihrem Kennenlernen nur noch rothaarige Huren. Jetzt hatte er einen Anlass sie zu retten, vor der Katastrophe die er kommen sah. Eine gute Ausrede, die ihm Lord Robb bot.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

„Ihr habt schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, Mylord", sagte eine Stimme und schwang eine Fackel in der Dunkelheit.

So wurde Eddard Stark in seinen Zellen begrüßt. „Ihr schon wieder. Es scheint ihr seid mein letzter Freund."

„Nein", widersprach Lord Varys und reichte dem Wächter des Nordens eine Flasche Wasser. „Viele sind euch noch ergeben. Heute Morgen, im tiefsten Morgengrauen, verschwand eure Tochter Sansa mit dem Bluthund aus Königsmund, nachdem dieser einen Raben aus den Zwillingen bekam. Diese durchquerte euer Sohn Robb, der eine Frey-Dame heiratete. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, zur Hochzeit eures Sohnes."

Ihm schien das Blut durch die Nachricht zu gefrieren. Robb, er ging denselben Weg, wie er damals. Eine schnelle Ehe im Krieg. Aber ihn interessierte mehr die Nachricht von Sansa.

„Der Bluthund? Wieso sollte er? Werden sie gefasst?"

Eddard war voller Sorge. Was hatte der Hund der Lennisters vor? Einem Clegane konnte man nicht trauen.

„Unwahrscheinlich", meinte Varys. „Ihr Verschwinden wurde noch nicht bemerkt. Aber bald. Bis dahin werden sie weit genug weg sein. Und wieso Clegane eurer Tochter hilft, kann ich euch nicht beantworten. Wahrscheinlich hat er einfach das richtige Angebot bekommen. Euer Sohn erweist sich als sehr klug. Treu und loyal marschiert mit seiner Armee in den Süden."

Sein Sohn. Ein Kind.

Das nächste Anliegen was Varys anbrachte, konnte er nicht zustimmen. Er war ein Soldat, kein Schauspieler.

* * *

 **Wisperwald, 298 n. A. E.**

„Lady Stark, ich würde euch mein Schwert anbieten, doch anscheinend habe ich es verlegt", scherzte Ser Jaime Lennister mal wieder unangebracht.

Catelyn Stark war nicht annähernd erfreut. „Nicht euer Schwert verlange ich", erwiderte seine Mutter kalt. Dennoch würde er ihr niemals Zugang zu dem Gefangenen gewähren, noch jemand sonst. „Gebt mir meine Töchter zurück. Gebt mir meinen Gatten wieder."

„Die hab ich wohl auch verlegt", sagte der Königsmörder wenig bedauernd.

„Töte ihn, Robb!", meinte Theon. „Schick seinem Vater seinen Kopf. Er hat zehn unserer Männer gefällt. Du warst dabei."

„Lebend nutzt er uns mehr, als wenn er tot ist. Schickt eine Nachricht an Königsmund zu Cersei und Joffrey. Schreibt ihnen, dass ich Jaime so behandeln werde, wie sie meine Schwestern und meinen Vater behandeln werden. Werden sie geschlagen, wird er geschlagen. Hacken sie einen von ihm die Hand ab, werde ich ihnen Ser Jaimes Hand schicken. Töten sie einen von ihnen, schlage ich Ser Jaime den Kopf ab. Zurzeit wird mein Vater in den Schwarzen Zellen gefangen gehalten. Wir werden eine ähnlich gemütliche Unterkunft für ihn schaffen."

Ser Jaime sah deutlich schockiert aus und seine Männer sahen ihn respektvoll an. Doch er hatte vor, diesmal anders zu verfahren. Arya war nicht in den Lennister Händen und Sansa würde mit Glück gerettet werden. Falls sie seinem Vater wieder den Kopf abschlugen, würde er sein Wort halten und es ihnen gleich tun. Zurückhaltung hatte ihm beim letzten Mal wenig gebracht und Schwester Sansa auch kein Glück.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 298 n. A. E.**

„Gestehen? Was soll ich gestehen? Das ich versucht habe die Königin für den Mord an ihren Ehemann zu verhaften? Für ihren Verrat? Dass sie mit ihrem Bruder geschlafen hat und Kinder aus Inzest gezeugt hat? Lennister Bastarde, die sich königlichen nennen?" „GENUG!", schrie Joffrey dazwischen, während die Menge entsetzt war und nicht mehr wusste, ob sie jubeln sollten oder nicht. „BRINGT MIR SEINEN KOPF!" „ICH LEUGNE ES NICHT! DU BIST KEIN KÖNIG, SONDERN NUR DER BASTARD EINER KÖNIGIN UND DER WAHRE HERRSCHER IST STANNIS BARATHEON! DER EINZIGE LEGITIME ERBE VON KÖNIG ROBERT!"

Joffreys Gekreische ging unter der tiefen Stimme des Wächters des Nordens unter, auch als er zum Block geführt wurde.

„HALTET AN!", schrie eine Stimme und lief zu König Joffrey. Ein Diener, ein Wachmann… Eddard konnte ihn nicht erkennen. „Bitte eurer Majestät. Ihr müsst das lesen, bevor ihr weitermacht."

Obwohl Joffrey das ablehnen wollte, griff seine Mutter Cersei ein und las den Brief. Entsetzt zeigte sie ihm diesen ihren Sohn. „Das ist mir egal!", hörte Ned Joffrey kreischen. „Dieser Verräter verbreitet lügen und wollte mich stürzen."

„Dein Onkel stirbt, wenn du ihn tötest", sagte Cersei entsetzt. „Lebend ist er mehr wert als tot. Wir können ihn nicht töten."

Und so wurde ihm sein Mund gestopft und er wurde von der aufgewühlten und doch unschlüssigen Menge weggeführt.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 299 n. A. E.**

Sein Lordvater wurde standesgemäß behandelt, wie Königin Cersei ihm in einem Brief versicherte, daher brachte er Jaime in bessere Quartiere mit noch strengerer Bewachung.

„Du willst dass ich nach Winterfell zurückkehre?", fragte seine Mutter entsetzt. „Ich kann dir hier besser helfen, Robb und ich will auf deinen Vater warten."

„Du bist mir eine Hilfe, Mutter, wenn du in den Norden zurückkehrst und meine Brüder beschützt. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du Roslin mitnimmst und ihr zeigst welche Aufgaben sie als zukünftige Lady von Winterfell hat. Hier benötigte ich deine Unterstützung nicht."

Als seine Mutter begriff, dass er sie wirklich nicht da haben wollte. Sie begann zu protestieren und all die Argumente zu verwenden, die er beim letzten Mal gebraucht hatte, um sie da zu behalten. Doch diesmal schickte er sie fort. Seine Mutter, seine Frau und 2000 Männer zur Verteidigung von Winterfell.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 299 n. A. E.**

„Willst du wirklich dass ich gehe, Robb?", fragte Roslin mutig. Sie war aufgeblüht, seit sie verheiratet waren und beide gaben sich Mühe. „Ich weiß noch nicht ob ich schwanger bin."

„Das ist mir gleich", antwortete Robb. „Ich will dass du in Sicherheit bist. Wir werden nach dem Krieg noch genug Zeit für Kinder haben. Ich verspreche dir, zu dir zurückzukehren." Und er würde alles tun, um das Versprechen wahr zu machen.

* * *

 **Flusslande, 299 n. A. E.**

Nachdem er den Norden abgesichert hatte, wie auch seine Familie und Brynden Tully das Kommando über seine Armee gegeben hatte, reiste Robb zusammen mit einem kleinen Trupp, darunter Roose Bolton und Theon Graufreud, selbst in den Süden. Er wollte seine Feinde nah bei sich behalten. Sogar Jaime Lennister hatte er mitgenommen. Ein wenig riskant, aber er hatte auch einen gewagten Plan.

Wie Robb es sich erhofft hatte, war die Loyalität des Bluthundes gegenüber den Lennisters nicht besonders stark. In einem Gasthaus traf er auf Sandor Clegane und seine Schwester Sansa, die ihn stürmisch umarmte.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr mein Angebot annehmen würde", gab Robb zu. „Und doch bin ich deswegen überrascht. Bevorzugt ihr ein Leben im Norden über den schönen Süden? Es ist jetzt eine eurer letzten Optionen."

Das Gesicht des Bluthundes war steinig. Grimmig. Robb konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen. „Ich rettete eure Schwester", meinte der Mann, der sich weigerte ein Ritter zu sein oder zu werden. „Alles andere sollte für euch irrelevant sein."

„Vielleicht", stimmte Robb wage zu. „Was wollt ihr als Belohnung haben?" Es interessierte Robb, was Clegane fordern würde. Das Leben seiner Schwester war ihm sehr viel wert.

„Einen Beutel voll Gold und als Schild für den kleinen Vogel arbeiten", meinte Clegane und nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Ich hab kein Interesse mehr daran für irgendwelche Fotzen zu arbeiten." Merkwürdige Ausdrucksweise, obwohl Robb glaubte, dass damit nicht nur Joffrey gemeint war, sondern auch er selbst.

Zustimmend nickte Robb. „Von mir aus", stimmte er zu. „Aber du wirst einen Eid ablegen. Vor meiner Schwester."

Grimmig sah der Bluthund ihn an. „Sie ist der einzige Mensch vor dem ich einen Eid ablegen würde."

In dem Moment verstand Robb was den Bluthund dazu bewogen hatte seine Schwester zu retten und seltsamerweise beruhigte es ihn.

* * *

 **Flusslande, 299 n. A. E.**

Robb hätte es nicht vermutet, aber auf den Weg nach Süden ereignete sich noch eine ungeplante Begegnung. Auch wenn sie nicht annähernd so angenehm war, wie mit seiner Schwester Sansa.

In einem Gasthaus machte er Bekanntschaft mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner. Zumindest mit einem Teil davon, obwohl sie auch gerade erst gebildet wurde.

Beim letzten Mal hatte er nur Gerüchte von ihnen gehört, aber es war interessant sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Beric Dondarrion war ihm nicht feindlich gesinnt.

„Ich kenn deinen Vater, Junge", sagte Beric. „Ein verdammt guter Mann und bestimmt kein Verräter. Eine Schande was die Lennisters mit ihm und König Robert getan haben."

Mittlerweile sahen viele die Lennisters als Feinde an. Auch wenn sein Vater nicht gestorben war, so hatte Stannis Baratheon seinen Thronanspruch geltend gemacht und verkündet, dass Königin Cersei mit ihrem Bruder Jaime Inzest begangen hat und daraus die drei Kinder entstanden sind.

„Dafür kämpfe ich. Um ihn zu befreien und das zu beweisen", gab Robb zu. „Die Lennisters haben meiner Familie geschadet. Sie stießen meinen kleinen Bruder in seinem eigenen Zuhause vom Turm, weil er sie bei ihren Untaten gesehen hat."

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Beric.

Am Ende änderte sich nichts durch die Begegnung. Nur das Robb den kleinen Edric Dayn als seinen Knappen mitnahm und versprach ihn nach Sternfall zurückzubringen. Der Junge hatte auf ihrer Reise sehr viel zu erzählen.

* * *

 **Bitterbrück, 299 n. A. E.**

In Bitterbrück traf Robb auf Renly Baratheon und seinem Heer. Gastfreundschaftlich wurde er empfangen.

„Mir ist es egal, wer auf dem Thron im Süden sitzt, solange es kein Lennister ist", erklärte Robb ihn. „Obwohl ich es wie mein Vater sehe und das Erstgeborenen-Gesetz respektiere, gefallen mir die Gerüchte aus Drachenstein nicht. Dein Bruder ist einen gefährlichen Weg mit seiner Religion eingeschlagen, aber am Ende ist dennoch sein Recht. Wenn du ihn besiegen kannst, unterstütze ich euren Thronanspruch."

„Dann bist du nicht in den Süden für ein Bündnis mit mir gekommen", erkannte Renly. „Mit wem dann?"

„Bisher steht noch nichts fest", meinte Robb ehrlich. „Deswegen wäre es unnötig Worte darüber zu verschwenden."

Sie trennten sich im Guten. Renly akzeptierte seinen Wunsch, erst dann für ihn Partei zu ergreifen, wenn er seinen Bruder geschlagen hatte.

* * *

 **Rosengarten, 299 n. A. E.**

Die Unterhaltung mit den Tyrells stellte sich als sehr interessant heraus. Maes Tyrell war zufrieden, aber Olenna Tyrell lachte, als sie seiner Erklärung lauschte, dass er sich mit Renly geeinigt hatte.

„Eine Einigung?", fragte Lady Olenna interessiert. „Maes lass uns bitte ein Moment allein. In einer Runde sollte immer einer gerade Zahl sein, sonst ist es ungerecht für eine Partei."

Maes Tyrell, der Lord von Rosengarten, war nicht erfreut. Dennoch tat er nach wenigen Protesten und einigen scharfen Worten von ihr was sie wollte. So saß Robb mit Lady Olenna, ihrem Enkel Willas und seiner eigenen Schwester Sansa allein beim Tee.

„Welche Einigung ist das?", fragte Lady Olenna noch einmal nach. „Ich glaube nicht, dass der Sohn des ehrenwerten Eddard Starks einfach jemand mit falschem Thronanspruch unterstützen würde."

Seufzend lehnte sich Robb nach hinten. „Nein", stimmte er zu. „Würde ich nicht. Aber Stannis neue Religion, die das Verbrennen von Menschen verlangt, beunruhigt mich. Wenn Renly ihn schlägt, dann hat er meine Unterstützung. Genau so habe ich es ihn versichert und so halte ich mein Wort."

Da er wusste, wie es ausging, würde er wohl gezwungen sein Stannis zu unterstützen. Aber sein Vater lebte auch noch. Mit allem anderen wäre er nicht einverstanden. Es war eine wirklich schwierige Situation. Vor allem war es wichtig, dass er das Bündnis der Lennisters und der Tyrells untergrab.

„Interessant", befand Lady Olenna. „Und unerwartet weitsichtig von einem Nordmann. Dennoch bist du hier und willst ein Bündnis mit uns."

„Es wäre für mich vorteilhaft", gab Robb zu. „In Falle eines Sieges oder einer Niederlage von Renly."

Lady Olenna war nachdenklich. Sicher gab sie ihm Recht, das es vorteilhaft für ihn war, doch sie rechnete jetzt auch ihre eigenen Vorteile aus.

„Einverstanden", meinte Lady Olenna. „Dann müssen wir unser Bündnis nur noch mit einer Ehe besiegeln. Die offensichtliche Wahl ist natürlich mein Enkel Willas und eure Schwester Sansa."

„Großmutter!", protestierte Willas.

„Nein!", sagte Robb fest. „Ich werde meine Schwester nicht gegen ihren Willen verheiraten."

Lady Olenna wollte anscheinend alle zu Recht weisen und sie von ihrer Richtigkeit überzeugen, aber es die süße Stimme seiner Schwester, die sie alle verstummen ließ. „Ich bin einverstanden."

Schockiert drehte er sich zu Sansa. Seine kleine süße Schwester, die viel gelitten hätte, wenn sie weiterhin in Königsmund gewesen wäre. Wie konnte er sie jetzt in eine ungewisse Zukunft schicken?

„Sansa, nein! Du-" „Darf ich für einen Moment allein mit meinen Bruder sprechen?", fragte Sansa nach. „Wir werden gleich zurück sein."

Beide Tyrells waren einverstanden und seine Schwester nahm seine Hand um ihn den Garten zu ziehen, mehrere Meter entfernt von den anderen. Einfach außer Hörweite, wenn sie leise sprachen.

„Ich kann dich nicht einfach mit jemand verheiraten, Sansa", sagte er seiner Schwester. „Du kommst gerade aus einer Verlobung mit einem grausamen Jungen und du kennst Lord Willas nicht. Außerdem bist du noch nicht einmal geblüht."

Sansa lief bei seinen Worten rot an, widersprach ihn aber. „Ich bin es. Geblüht", sagte sie ihm. „Unterwegs bei der Flucht zu dir. Ich weiß genau was ich tue, Robb. Joffrey hat sich nicht als Prinz meiner Träume erwiesen, dass weiß ich jetzt. Aber wir führen einen Krieg und wir wollen Vater zurückgewinnen. Du hast für ein Bündnis geheiratet. Wieso kann ich das nicht auch tun? Ich bin einverstanden. Die einzige Frage ist jetzt, kannst du meine Entscheidung akzeptieren, Robb?"

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

Am Anfang hatte Eddard sich gewundert mit wie viel Sorgfalt und praktisch Luxus er behandelt wurde. Cersei gab genaueste Befehle dafür. Als er nach dem Grund fragte, wurde er ignoriert.

Varys, einer seiner wenigen Besucher, versorgte ihn mit einigen Informationen. So erfuhr Eddard von Robbs Brief und seiner Drohung, Jaime Lennister genau das gleiche anzutun, was sie mit ihm machte. Als Ned wieder allein war, musste er lachen. Varys hatte recht gehabt. Sein Sohn war verdammt clever.

Diesmal erfuhr Ned etwas, dass ihn schockierte. „Deine Tochter Sansa hat Willas Tyrell geheiratet", erzählte Lord Varys ihm. „Aber eigenartiger Weise ist dein Sohn nicht in die Flusslande zurückgekehrt, sondern weiter in den Süden gereist. Ich kann ehrlich nicht sagen, was er vor hat."

Sansa hat Willas Tyrell geheiratet? Eine gute Verbindung, besonders jetzt im Krieg und mit dem kommenden Winter. Allerdings trauerte um seine Tochter, die ebenfalls gezwungen war für eine Allianz zu heiraten. Doch besser Willas Tyrell, als Joffrey… Wasser. Ned war überrascht, dass niemand – weder Robert noch er selbst – das Monster erkannt hatten, das in den Jungen schlummerte. Auch als Geisel bekam er genug von seiner Grausamkeit mit.

„Balon Graufreud hat sich erhoben, doch Robb Stark hat keine erkennbaren Maßnahmen ergriffen und jetzt wird der Norden angegriffen", erzählte Varys weiter. „Stattdessen scheint er Sonnspeer anzuvisieren."

Sonnspeer. Haus Martell. Wieso? Robb kannte doch ihre Geschichte mit dem Haus.

„Auch Tyrion verhandelt mit Haus Martell und bietet ihnen die Prinzessin an", berichtete Varys. Sein Freund hielt ihn über alles informiert. Nun, sicher nicht über alles. Ned vertraute Varys noch immer nicht. „Nachdem Robb seine Schwester bereits verpfändet hat, weiß ich nicht, was er ihnen anbieten will, was dagegen stand hält."

Robb, was hast du nur vor?

* * *

 **Sonnspeer, 299 n. A. E.**

„Renly Baratheon ist tot", sagte Fürst Doran. Wie Robb es erwartet hatte. „Welchen König sollen wir unterstützen? Wie ihr gesagt habt, wünscht ihr euch weder Joffrey, noch Stannis. Möchtest ihr Balon Graufreud, der sich zum König erhoben hat?"

„Ich bin aus dem Norden", antwortete Robb. „Uns waren die Geschicke des Südens schon immer egal, solange wir in eure Machtspielchen nicht verwickelt werden. Ich will meinen Vater zurück und die Lennisters für ihre Verbrechen gegen meine Familie bluten lassen. Ich dachte, ich würde in euch Verbündete gegen sie finden. In unserem gemeinsamen Groll gegen die Lennisters."

Oberyn schien zumindest dafür bereit zu sein. So hatte der Prinz ihn begrüßt und mit der Anmerkung, dass er unbedingt Robbs Schattenwolf sehen wollte.

„Das ist sehr wenig für eine Allianz", meinte Doran und legte seinen Kopf auf seine gefalteten Hände. „Es wäre klüger für Dorne mit den Lennisters Frieden zu schließen und ihre Prinzessin für meinen Sohn anzunehmen."

Von diesem Angebot wusste Robb. Er hatte es schon einmal erlebt. Wahrscheinlich war er mit der Weite als Verbündete schon abgesichert, aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen."

„Außerdem haben auch unsere Familien keine gute Geschichte auf die wir aufbauen können."

„Kommt darauf an, wie wir sie interpretieren", hielt Robb dagegen. „Wie könnten einander dafür hassen, dass die Ehre verletzt wurde oder wir sehen es wie es ist. Rhaegar Targaryen hat in seinem Wahnsinn deine Schwester und seine Frau Elia Martell beleidigt und den Norden geschadet in dem er meine Tante Lyanna Stark entführt hatte. Natürlich waren unsere beiden Länder gezwungen zu reagieren, wie wir es getan haben. Aber es ist nicht die Schuld von zwei unschuldigen jungen Frauen. Meine Tante war sechszehn, als sie hier in Dorne starb und deine Schwester nicht sehr viel älter, als sie mit ihren Kindern in Königsmund ermordet wurde. Alles Folgen einer Tat eines Wahnsinnigen Targaryens. Soll eine weitere Folge ein ewiger Groll zwischen unseren Häusern sein? Erlauben wir es tatsächlich, dass Rhaegar Targaryen uns auch noch nach seinem Tod derartig schadet?"

Nachdenklich und lange sah Fürst Doran ihn an. Robb erwiderte seinen Blick standhaft. Er stand zu seinen Worten. Die Targaryens hatten, den Zwietracht zwischen ihnen gebracht. Jetzt mussten sie ihn vergessen, um eine bessere Zukunft zu schaffen.

„Ihr seid weiser, als eure Jahre vermuten lassen, Lord Robb", befand der Fürst von Dorne. „Aber wie wollen wir unsere Allianz besiegeln? Eure Schwester und auch ihr seid bereits verheiratet. Und eure andere Schwester ist auch unauffindbar."

„Selbst wenn sie da wäre, würde ich sie euch nicht einfach geben, ohne ihre Zustimmung", gab Robb offen zu. „Allerdings habe ich ein anderes Angebot für euch mit einer kleinen Bedingung."

* * *

 **Küste Dorne, 299 n. A. E.**

„Jaime Lennister war eure wertvollste Geisel", betonte Roose Bolton leise. „Ihn den Martells zu geben ist gefährlich."

Ihn zu behalten hatte sich auch als gefährlich heraus gestellt. Ein anderes Risiko brachte ihm eine Allianz. Für diese Geisel hatte Fürst Doran eine Absage an Königsmund geschickt. Jetzt hatten die Lennisters keine Verbündeten.

„Vielleicht", stimmte Robb wage zu. „Aber sie werden meine Worte an den Inzestkönig erfüllen und ihn so behandeln, wie mein Vater behandelt wird. Nachdem mein Vater befreit wurde, können sie ihn haben. Dafür haben wir ihre militärische Unterstützung."

Roose Bolton sah ihn an. Sein Blick konnte Robb nicht lesen. Aber er hatte sich schon oft bei dem Mann verschätzt, deswegen ging er jetzt immer vom schlimmsten aus. „Und wohin fahren wir jetzt, Eure Lordschaft? Gibt es noch eine Allianz, die ihr schließen wollt?"

„Nein", antwortete Robb und sah auf das Meer. „Wir werden in den Norden zurückkehren und die Eisenmänner von unserem Land vertreiben. Außerdem werdet ihr die Gelegenheit bekommen euren Bastardsohn selbst zu richten. Tut es oder ich werde es tun."

Ein Blick auf Lord Bolton sagte ihm, dass der Mann seine Botschaft verstanden hatte. Wenn Bolton seinen Sohn nicht für seine Verbrechen den Kopf abschlug, dann gab er zu, dass es mit seiner Billigung geschehen war.

Die Graufreuds hatten dieses Mal keinen großen Schaden anrichten können. Da Theon nicht bei ihnen war, hatten sie wenige Informationen über den Norden und hatten nur leichte Ziele angegriffen. Tiefwald Motte hatten sie nie erreicht. Dennoch hatte Ramsay Schnee sich wieder in Bewegung gesetzt.

Robb hatte keinen Sinn darin gesehen, Theon den Kopf abzuschlagen, auch wenn er es sich wünschte. Theon war offensichtlich seinem Vater nicht mehr wichtig, wenn er keine Rücksicht auf sein Leben nahm. So war sein Wert als Geisel gleich Null. Das hatte auch Theon bitter verstanden.

„Ich werde ihn mit meinem eigenen Schwert den Kopf abschlagen", versicherte Lord Bolton ihn. „Übrigens Herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Schwangerschaft eurer Frau."

„Danke", meinte Robb und schaute weiter aufs Meer, während Bolton sich verneigte und ging. Seine Frau. Roslin. Ein wenig vermisste er sie sogar. Es war schade, dass er nicht riskieren konnte, mit ihr zusammen durch die Länder zu ziehen. Robb hoffte, dass seine Schwester in ihrer Ehe ebenso glücklich war.

Wie versprochen hatte Edric Dayn nach Sternfall zurückgebracht, obwohl der Junge ganz schön protestiert hatte.

* * *

 **Königsmund, 299 n. A. E.**

An einem Tag ließ Joffrey ihn noch für die Vereitlung des Bündnisses mit Dorne von seiner Königsgarde verprügeln, jetzt kümmerte sich ein Maester um seine Wunden.

Ned hatte innerlich ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt, dass ein Junge ihn von seinen Wachen verprügeln ließ, für etwas das sein Sohn getan hatte. Er war nur froh, dass seine Töchter nicht da waren. Joffrey fand dass sein Abkommen mit Robb bedeutungslos war, da dieser anscheinend Jaime Lennister den Martells übergeben hatte.

Erst hatte Ned seinen Sohn auch in Gedanken getadelt, für seine Dummheit seine wertvollste Geisel den Martells zu geben. Jetzt aber, wo ein Maester seine Wunden versorgte, war Varys bei ihm und erzählte ihm: „Die Martells haben Jaime Lennister ebenso verprügelt, wie es bei euch getan wurde. Cersei hat aus Angst sofort für eure Pflege gesorgt. Ihr seid also weiterhin in Sicherheit. Ich staune immer wieder wie klug euer Sohn ist. Er hat jetzt die größte Allianz und Tywin Lennister war gezwungen sich zurückzuziehen. Der alte Löwe weiß, dass er erst einmal Königsmund gegen Stannis verteidigen muss. Der junge Wolf ist den Norden zurück gereist, um die Eisenmänner zu vertreiben."

„Hat er Theon geköpft?", fragte Ned nach. Er hätte es getan, auch wenn es ihm schwer gefallen wäre.

„Nein, aber was würde das jetzt noch nützen?", fragte Varys gelangweilt. „Der Tintenfisch zeigte mit seinem Angriff, dass ihm sein Sohn nichts bedeutet."

Das hätte Ned nie gedacht. Für ihn war es nicht nachvollziehbar, wie jemand seinen Sohn aufgeben konnte und derart sein Leben bedrohte. Unvorstellbar.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 299 n. A. E.**

„Auf den Sieg zur Verteidigung unseres Landes", sprach Robb den Toast und hielt seine Hand lächelnd nach unten zu seiner Frau. „Und auf meine Frau, die mir meine wunderschöne Tochter Rosie geboren hat."

„AUF ROSIE STARK!", schrien seine Gäste. Die meisten seiner Bannermänner waren noch im Süden und in einer Woche würde er aufbrechen, um sie wieder zu sehen. Dann würden sie den Krieg fortführen.

Aber die Sicherung seines Landes war wichtig gewesen und während die Eisenmänner sich zurückzogen, würden sie wahrscheinlich zu spät sein, für die Flotte der Rothweyn aus der Weite.

* * *

 **Maidengraben, 299 n. A. E.**

„Dein Vater wird sterben und vielleicht noch mehr deiner Familie", erinnerte Robb seinen Freund Theon. Freund. Waren sie Freunde? Hätte er ihn weggeschickt, dann hätte Theon ihn verraten. Jetzt war er einer seiner treusten Männer. „Wirst du das verkraften?"

„Besser als wenn mein wahrer Vater in Königsmund stirbt", antwortete Theon ihm. „Wieso sollte ich mich um eine Familie kümmern, die sich nicht um mich kümmert? Ich stehe an der Seite der Starks."

So hoffte es Robb. Doch er wusste nicht, ob er Theon je wieder vollkommen vertrauen konnte. Aber es war ein Anfang.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 299 n. A. E.**

In den Flusslanden gab es eine Überraschung. In Form seiner kleinen Schwester, die ihm freudig auf der Straße entgegen gelaufen kam und einen Bastard von Robert Baratheon, wie auch einen Küchenjungen bei sich hatte.

Auch kam ein Brief aus Rosengarten von seiner Schwester. Sansa war schwanger und erwartet in sechs Monaten ein Kind.

* * *

 **Schnellwasser, 299 n. A. E.**

„Stannis verlor bei der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser", berichtete Brynden Tully ihm. „Jetzt ersucht Tywin Lennister um Frieden."

„Sicher tut er das", meinte Robb ernst. „Wir haben die größte Allianz. Das kann er nicht ignorieren. Und wie stellt er sich das vor?"

Zwischendurch hatte er eine Nachricht in Winterfell bekommen mit einem Vorschlag für einen Gefangenenaustausch. Robb war froh, dass seine Versuchung dem nachzugehen, sicher in Dorne war. Die Martells würden Jaime nicht einfach wieder hergeben.

„Verhandlungen zwischen den Starks, Martells und den Lennisters am Dreizack."

„Wir sind dabei die Westlande zu überfallen und das sehr erfolgreich", sagte Robb. „Wir haben die stärkste Allianz. Wieso sollten wir verhandeln?"

„Euer Vater ist noch immer ihre Geisel", erinnerte Brynden ihn. „Außerdem haben wir uns für keinen König entschieden."

Nein und Robb hatte es erfolgreich verhindert, dass man ihm zum König krönte. Vielleicht tat das Leben seines Vaters den Rest.

„Also haben wir keinen Alternativvorschlag und somit keine Forderungen", stellte Robb fest. Was nun?

* * *

 **Dreizack, 300 n. A. E.**

Ein provisorisches Lager war aufgeschlagen wurden und Fürst Doran Martell war tatsächlich persönlich zur Verhandlung gekommen, wie natürlich auch Tywin Lennister.

„Es sind keine Behauptungen", stellte Robb klar. „Euer eigner Sohn Jaime hat es zugegeben. Euer Thronanspruch ist nicht existent. Allerdings kenne ich keine annehmbare Alternative. Daher fordere ich, dass deine Tochter zugibt, was sie getan hat und ihren Kindern den Namen Lennister gibt. Ihr gewehrt uns unsere Unabhängigkeit und wir lassen euch in Ruhe."

Gewagt, doch solange sie nicht von Joffrey betroffen waren, interessierte sich Robb nicht dafür. Sein Bruder war ein Krüppel, aber der Rest seiner Familie lebte. Die Verbrechen waren diesmal nicht so schwerwiegend.

„Der König soll auf vier seiner sieben Gebiete verzichten?", fragte Tywin kalt. „Das ist Wahnsinn."

„Nein, gegen uns weiter zu kämpfen wäre Wahnsinn", verbesserte Robb ihn. „Deswegen habt ihr nach Frieden gesucht. In einem fortlaufenden Krieg würdet ihr alles verlieren. So habt ihr die Kronlande, die Westlande, das Grüne Tal, die Eiseninseln und die Sturmlande. Natürlich nur so weit ihr sie halten könnt. Aber fünf Gebiete, nicht nur drei. Für einen Bastardkönig ist das doch sehr viel."

Tywin Lennister sah ihn voller Abscheu an. Robb wusste, dass der alte Löwe ihn am liebsten tot sehen wollte. Aber den Gefallen tat Robb ihn nicht.

„Wenn Myrcella-"

„Niemand wird das inzestgezeugte Bastardmädchen heiraten", unterbrach Fürst Doran den Löwen. „Selbst Dorne tut sowas nicht."

Innerlich hoffte Robb, dass auch die Weite keine Allianz mit ihnen fassen würde, nur um Margaery zur Königin zu krönen. Schließlich würden sie in diesem Prozess selbst zu einer Königsfamilie werden. Das sollte ihnen genug Ehre und Wert einbringen.

„Ich will Jaime zurück haben", forderte Tywin unversöhnlich.

Robb deutete mit der Hand auf Fürst Doran, der sich entspannt in seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte. „Für Eddard Stark, das Ahnenschwert der Starks, Gregor Clegane, Amory Lorch und eine schriftliche Entschuldigung von euch."

Ein wichtiger Teil der Friedensverhandlungen. Feinheiten wurden geklärt, wie das es keine militärische Unterstützung gab. Doch am Ende wurden Verträge unterschrieben und die Weite, Dorne, die Flusslande und der Norden wurden jeweils wieder zu unabhängigen Königreichen.

* * *

 **Dreizack, 300 n. A. E.**

Sein Vater stand nach drei Jahren (innerlich sechs Jahren) endlich wieder vor ihm und seine Handschellen wurden ihm abgenommen.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Vater", sagte Robb und scheute sich nicht davor seinen Vater in den Arm zu nehmen.

„Hast du gut gemach, mein Sohn", versicherte Vater ihm. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich."

Bevor sie wieder in den Norden gingen, festigten sie ihre Allianz mit Dorne, ganz ohne Heiratspackt. Arya würde als Mündel nach Dorne gehen – sie freute sich schon darauf mit dem Speer zu kämpfen und Trystan Martell würde als Mündel in den Norden kommen.

* * *

 **Winterfell, 300 n. A. E.**

Robb beobachtete seinen Vater, der die kleine Rosie auf den Armen hatte. Er selbst hielt die Hand seiner Frau, die auf ihren schwangeren Bauch lag. Roslin war in den zwei Wochen, die er kurzzeitig in Winterfell verbracht hatte, wieder schwanger geworden.

„Meine schöne Enkelin", sagte sein Vater stolz. „Sie hat meine Haare und deine Augen." Es stimmte. Seine kleine Rosie hatte das dunkle fast schwarze Haar seines Vaters geerbt und die Tully-Blauen Augen. Aber die Nase hatte sie von ihrer Mutter bekommen.

„Eine blaue Rose für Winterfell", befand Robb amüsiert und sah dann wie das Gesicht seines Vater fiel. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht-"

„Nein, du hast Recht", stimmte Vater ihm zu. „Genau das ist sie. Die blaue Winterrose des Nordens."

Glücklich lächelten Robb und Roslin einander an, während der König des Nordens seine Enkelin auf den Armen wiegte.

Robb Stark wurde dennoch irgendwann zum König des Nordens, da sein Vater immer noch vor ihm starb. Aber sie beide hatten noch ein ereignisreiches langes Leben.

So war ihr Sieg im Krieg der Drei Könige nur der Anfang. Schließlich erlebten sie die Eroberung von Aegon Targaryen mit seiner Tante Daenerys Targaryen. Das Haus Targaryen war nicht willkommen und so knieten sie diesmal nicht vor ihnen. Nachdem sie in einer Schlacht einen der Drachen getötet hatten, zog sich das Haus Targaryen zurück.

Viele andere Länder wurden nacheinander erobert. Alle – bis auf Dorne und der Norden. Die Weite kniete und Lysa Arryn wurde verbrannt, weswegen der junge Robin jetzt unter seinen Bannermännern über das Tal herrschte. Die Flusslande kniete ebenfalls, aber nicht Stannis Baratheon von den Sturmlanden. So folgte auch ihm, die letzte Baratheon. Sharin heiratet ihren Cousin Edric Storm, einen Bastard von Robert. Joffrey und seine Mutter Cersei verbrannten durch das Drachenfeuer, so wie der Großteil von Königsmund. Um seine Kinder zu schützen kniete Jaime und bekam die Westlande zugesprochen. Theon kniete und bekam die Eiseninseln.

Um die Inzest nicht fortzusetzen heiratet Aegon Margaery Tyrell, die so endlich ihren Wunsch bekam und zur Königin wurde.

In Dorne verliebte sich Arya schließlich Edric Dayn und fand nach ihrer Hochzeit einen Baum in Sternfall, wo in einem Baum ein Herz mit den Buchstaben E + A eingeritzt war.

Trystan Martell verliebte sich in Wylla Manderly, die er heiratete und deren Namen er annahm. Zusammen übernahmen sie den Weißwasserhafen als ihr Erbe.

Mit seinem Vater und seinem Bruder Jon, den Lord Kommandanten der Mauer, ritt Robb weiter in den Norden in den Krieg und kämpfte in der Langen Nacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer. Schlussendlich war das der Krieg durch den er am berühmtesten wurde.

Nach ihm folgte sein erstgeborener Sohn, Thorin Stark, und viele weitere Starks, obwohl Robb das nie erfuhr. Die Herrschaft der Starks war erneuert und blieb wie der Schnee hartnäckig im Norden.


End file.
